


Make Me Feel

by Rina (rinadoll)



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), DC’s Arrowverse, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Consent, Dreams, F/F, Halloween, Party, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/pseuds/Rina
Summary: A surprise Halloween visitor feels like a dream come true.





	Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinginInTheRaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/gifts).

> I was so excited to see someone nominate Kate and Kara—your letter was locked, so I hope this is up your alley. <3

“Hello, there.” A low, sultry voice caught Kara’s attention and she looked up. Batwoman smirked back at her. Kara squinted and caught a glimpse of a body filled with tattoos with a flash of her x-ray vision. She flushed. Not just any Batwoman--the Batwoman. Kate Kane.

“Hi,” she said, giggling a little self-consciously. “What are you doing on Earth-38?”

“Visiting you, of course,” Kate said, stepping just a bit closer. “Happy Halloween.”

“Happy Halloween,” Kara said back, squeaking just a little bit more than could be considered normal. She winced, but Kate just slid ever closer.

“I don’t think we have a Batwoman on this Earth,” Kara said, grasping at the first thing to enter her head. The first thing besides tattoos, anyway. The first repeatable thing. “I think you’re going to confuse people.”

“A superhero is a superhero,” Kate said. “They’ll figure it out. Maybe inspire someone. I was hoping to inspire you, in fact.”

“I already am super,” Kara reminded her, reaching to adjust her glasses out of nervous habit. She made a face at herself and Kate laughed.

“You are pretty super,” Kate agreed and Kara laughed, too. ”I was hoping to inspire you to leave this party and go home with me.”

Riiiiight, Kara was at a party. A costume party. She became dimly re-aware of the crush of people around them and then refocused on the woman in front of her.

“It’s supposed to be mandatory for CatCo employees,” she said, feeling regretful. Then one of Andrea’s new employees brought in a keg and a cheer went up. “Then again, I’ve shown my face.” She tugged her cat mask off, keeping her glasses in place. “Literally, now.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Kate took her hand and they left as quick as she’d shown up.

They barely made it into the empty elevator before Kate had her pressed up against the wall. 

“Can I kiss you?” Kate asked, so close Kara couldn’t even focus on her, just on her warm breath.

“You damn well better,” Kara said, and pulled her in that last fraction. Kate kissed like she flirted, intense and single-minded, and she let herself get lost in it.

Kara had barely blinked before they were back at her apartment. Clothes went fast, and finally all those gorgeous tattoos were visible, no x-ray vision needed.

“Is that a new one?” Kara asked breathlessly, as Kate tumbled her down to the bed. She traced the bat on Kate’s shoulder with her tongue.

“You know I love it, so please don’t stop it,” Kate said, eyes closing in pleasure.

“Uh, okay,” Kara said, continuing to lick a path around the gorgeous images all over Kate’s muscular body. So beautiful, so hot, so unlike anyone else she’d ever been with. Perfect.

“An emotional sexual bender,” Kate continued, interrupting Kara’s progress to meet her lips.

Hmm. “Kate, you okay?” she asked, pulling away just a bit. “Kate?”

“That’s just how you make me feel, that’s just how you make me feel…”

“Crap,” Kara flopped over and smacked at her alarm, playing the local radio station. Of course Kate wouldn’t just appear on her Earth. She couldn’t be that romantically lucky.

She rolled back over and eyed the costume she’d chosen to wear tonight at the CatCo party, the same costume as in her dream. Well, a girl could dream. So to speak. Weirder things had happened.

And in the meantime, she could end the dream the best way she could. She had seven minutes before her snooze went off, and she had every intention of making them count.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics and title are from Janelle Monae’s Make Me Feel.


End file.
